


Prompt : Puppy Love

by Izissia



Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: F/F, Girlcock, girldick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 22:37:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7125826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izissia/pseuds/Izissia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous asked:<br/>Nonon and Satsuki try petplay?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt : Puppy Love

Nonon moans as her leash was yanked on, her knees dragging against the ground below as she was led by her Mistress towards her bed! Atop her head sat a headband, her hat discarded as to be replaced with a set of adorable Neko ears. Her gorgeous, fat ass stuffed full of a plug, a cute tail swishing behind her as her almost naked body, well, aside from her black tights she was totally nude, her knee highs ground into the floor as she pants and whines right up at Satsuki’s radiant form. “M.. Mewstress~” she oozes, the harsh yank onto her collar had her cuntlips glistening and wet!  
“Present.” Satsuki orders, her heel amplified her command with a resounding CLACK, the imperial tone ringing out around as Nonon immediately did as she was ordered! Her palms spread out on the floor, easing her face into the ground, as she lifts her rear up, higher and higher. Her coveted ass, so lovely and round! Up and up it went, and of course, she let out a wiggle, shaking her buxom rounded rear in the air behind her.  
Satsuki shifts, her fingers still wrapped tight around the girls leash, controlling her oh so completely as she dropped her massive, imperial length right between Nonon’s asscheeks, she dropped to her knees behind the girl, her skirt hoisted utterly upwards! She rocks her prick into those curvaceous asscheeks, her drooling, uncut cock teased by that fluffy white tail, before she reared back and.. Thrust~!  
“Nhnn!” Nonon squeals in pure pleasure as her used cuntlips were stretched apart, her fingers curled into the floorboards as her gut was stretched! Bulging beneath that fat white shaft! As Satsuki crammed her length deeper and deeper into the girls body she YANKED on Nonon’s lead! Nonon’s supple pale spine arched backwards as she was made to rear upwards, her face contorted in pleasure as her mistress’s cunt stretched her cunt apart! Nonon gasps in pleasure as she watches her gut stretched! Another delighted howl escapes her lips as Satsuki’s radiant shaft slams right against her most private walls! Her poor, little cervix! And oh, Satsuki didn’t relent! She slams her shaft again and again into the girls womb!  
“Hrkk!” Nonon’s eyes rolled back into the pinkette’s skull, her lovers shaft slammed so deep into her walls, shattering her cervix, reducing her womb into her own personal cockring! Nonon couldn’t take it, her body trembled like she was being electrocuted! Spasming and writhing, her fingers flexed, her toes seize! And she came! Of course she came~! Squealing in pleasure as a gush of pure, girlish honey splays from between her legs, coating her thighs, Satsuki’s balls~!  
The radiant queen hilted every last inch of her shaft into Nonon’s womb and erupted! Sprt! Sprt! Her dick flexes steadily within Nonon’s stretched body! Flooding her fertile little womb with her superior white load~! Drowning her figure in her thick, creamy goo! And oh, of course, breeding Nonon so completely.


End file.
